Naomi
by kat69d
Summary: Someone's heart is crushed by one of the Brothers and she realizes he deserves payback. What better way than being the girl he can't have but Aaron and even Tyler can? Payback can be a...
1. Plotting

**Note: I don't own anything 'Covenant' related...just my own character...decided to repost after it was taken down but without any changes...**

* * *

I spent my summer plotting revenge on one boy. That said boy broke, danced on, and crushed my heart. I had always been normal (normal height, normal beauty, normal weight, normal chest size). Nothing I had tried to do would make me stand out. Then finally, at the last party of the year, he talked to me. He flirted and I flirted back. I said some innuendo and he liked it.

Then the next morning, when he awoke, he literally pushed me out of bed. He acted like he was disgusted with me because we slept together. I was crushed but held in my tears until I got back to my dorm. I was going to do anything in my power to make him feel as he's made me feel.

I was never that big into junk food (chocolate being my only and biggest weakness) but I cut everything out. I only ate chicken breasts, tofu, fruit and veggies. I drank at least 2 liters of water daily to help flush everything out. Nothing else touched my lips. Within the first couple of weeks, I dropped almost 10 pounds and didn't look anything like my former self. I would lose another 15 pounds before school started.

I flew out to LA and spent the entire summer there, reinventing myself. I spent a good portion of the inheritance that my grandfather left me to finance my new wardrobe, my new haircut - a short bob that ended just under my earlobes with bangs that were longer (which was done by a celebrity stylist), the personal trainer, and some minor liposuction that I had done. Who knew that by dropping 25 pounds and flattening my stomach through exercise and lipo, would create the illusion that my chest grew an entire cup size?

I missed the first couple of weeks because I had had a reaction to the surgery and needed to stay in LA until I got better. When my mother picked me up from the airport, she didn't recognize me. The whole trip home she commented on how thin I got and that for my height, I should gain back at least 10 pounds (she's a doctor after all but I'm 18 so there's nothing she can do).

The first day back at Spencer was like the first day of my new life. I walked in wearing the uniform (slightly redone to fit my new body better) but everywhere I went, I could hear the whispers about the new girl and how short my skirt was. Since I had legally changed my name, no one could connect me back to my former self. Even the Provost's assistant wasn't aware of who I had been.

"We have you on file and everything is almost ready to go but we didn't receive your last school's transcripts so until we get those, I can't register you in classes."

"Here's the paperwork. This might straighten things out," I said, handing over the name changing paperwork.

"Ms. Foreman, that's you?"

"Not anymore. It's Ms. Prince. Naomi Prince. I'd like my schedule now, please. And as far as anyone is concerned, I'm a new student."


	2. Bathing Suits

**Note: I don't own anything 'Covenant' related...just my own character...decided to repost after it was taken down but without any changes...**

* * *

I got more stares and catcalls on my way to my first class. I was late and ended up sitting next to Kate Tunney and a blonde girl named Sarah. I was polite but knew that Kate was dating Pogue Parry and if my plan was going to work, I couldn't become friends with their group too fast.

I was surprised that I didn't see him in any of my classes that day. I knew, for sure, the one place he would be after school and since I had to be there anyways, I went anticipating the right time to strike.

In my 'last' life, I had been on the female's swimming team but since Annie didn't come back, her spot was open so they were holding tryouts. I changed into the Spenser swimsuit (which I had purchased a size too small) and went out to the pool. The tryouts hadn't begun yet but I got into the pool to warm up.

When I came up, he was there with his 'brothers'. I swam over to the ladder closest to them and slowly pulled myself out of the pool. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked past them.

"Are you here for the tryouts?" someone called.

I turned and smiled while biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah. I hope I get the spot. I like being wet…I mean from swimming," I replied.

He stared at me and I knew he was checking me out. Soon it was just him and Tyler. Their coach had called Caleb and Pogue so they had left.

"I'm Tyler," he said. "And this is Reid."

"I know. A friend told me all about you. My name is Naomi and you," I said, looking right at Tyler, "can remember it as 'I moan' backwards."

"I'll keep that in mind," Reid said.

"No, you can just forget my name period. I'll see you, Tyler."

I walked away and knew that Tyler would be heckling Reid for being shot down. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Reid was staring at me so I put the next phase of my plan into work.

"Hey, you're Aaron, right?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. He did the whole body check out before smiling.

"Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"I want the hottest guy at Spenser to take me out tonight," I said, knowing Reid had moved closer and could hear everything. "My name is Naomi and I'm in 307. See you at 7?"

"Sure. Definitely."

Throughout the tryouts, I could feel Reid staring at me. I knew that by dating Aaron Abbot (his rival) would piss him off and then it would be time for the next phase.

Needless to say, I was chosen for the team so I would be seeing a lot of Reid (especially since they swim in those small, tight Speedos).

Aaron would be at my dorm room in 15 minutes and I was still in my bra and underwear. There were two outfits that I was debating against. The first was a short black miniskirt and a teal fitted strapless top. The second being a short red dress that looked like lingerie.

There was a knock on my door so I went over and opened it. Being in undergarments isn't that much different than a bikini so I didn't put on a robe. There stood Sarah and Kate.

"Hey. We were wondering if you wanted to go to Nicky's tonight?" Kate asked.

"I'm already going. I just can't decide what to wear on my date. Can you help?"

I had left my door open for when Aaron showed up and pointed out the outfits to Sarah and Kate.

"Who are you going with?"

"Me," a voice said from the door.

We all turned and there stood Reid and Tyler.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at Reid.

"You know for a fact that I'm going to Nicky's with Aaron. I wouldn't go out on a date with you for a million dollars."

"How about a million and one?" he joked.

"And let what you did to Annie happen to me? No and if you could excuse me, I have to get dressed for my date with Aaron."

"You won't be dressed for long," Reid retorted.

"Who says I want to be? I'm not ashamed to say that I like sex but it'll never happen with you."

With that, Reid and Tyler left. Sarah and Kate were shocked at what I said to Reid.

"Who's Annie?" Kate asked.

"Annie Foreman. She went to school here last year. I got to be friends with her and when I mentioned that I was coming to Spenser, she told me what happened between her and Reid. Now I can see why she told me to stay away from him."

"What happened?"

"Ask Romeo back there. That is if he can remember her. I'll see ya at Nicky's. I should get dressed before Aaron gets here."


	3. Aaron in Bed

**Note: I don't own anything 'Covenant' related...just my own character...decided to repost after it was taken down but without any changes...**

* * *

As they were leaving, Aaron showed up so I threw on the black miniskirt and teal top. I could have cared less that I did it right in front of him.

"So, Naomi, do you know how to play pool?"

"Not really. Could you teach me?"

The whole night Aaron was pressed up against my back teaching me how to play pool. Every now and then I would see Reid staring at me so I'd turn my head and kiss Aaron on the cheek or to plant a forceful kiss on his lips. Soon we were making out leaning against our pool table, which happened to be next to Reid and Tyler's.

"Hey, Abbot. How about a game of pool? I'm sure your um…blow up doll can stay inflated for half an hour."

"If I was a blow up doll, you'd have a chance. Plus your hand could use the break. I'll be on the dance floor."

I stopped by the bar and grabbed a couple of shots. I stuck a quarter in the jukebox and selected "Milkshake" by Kelis. I grabbed a random guy from near the dance floor and gyrated against him. He just stood there and let me do all the moves but everyone's eyes were on us. Not even a minute into the song and I was being pulled off the dance floor by Aaron.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun and showing you what you're missing when you're playing pool against the shithead over there. Besides, would you rather be heading back to my dorm room or kicking his ass at pool?"

"Hey. I'm not a shithead and I always kick HIS ass at pool," Reid yelled.

"Whatever. What do you say? My room or pool?" I said seductively.

Aaron threw his cue to one of his friends and escorted me out of Nicky's. He didn't waste any time getting back to the dorms. My roommate wasn't back yet so I hung something on the doorknob and locked the door.

I turned on the stereo and pushed Aaron onto the bed. I moved my hips to the music and pulled off my top. Next came my skirt. I climbed onto the bed, with one leg between his and the other on the outside. I reached down and slowly undid the buttons to his shirt. I ran my hands underneath but he had on an undershirt. I pulled him up into a sitting position and pulled off the button down shirt and then the wife beater underneath. I caressed his muscles with the tips of my fingers. I started to kiss him on the neck and worked my way down his chest.

I lightly circled his nipples with my tongue and continued down. I kissed each defined ab and worked my way back up. I kissed him deeply on the lips as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He moved so he was almost off the bed and flipped us so I was on the bottom.

"You're so unlike the other girls here."

"I like sex and I don't care who knows it."

He kissed me hard before kissing down to my chest and then stomach. He didn't even take my bra off yet and that's like the first thing guys normally do. I reached behind me and undid the clasp. I pulled the strapless bra off and flung it to the floor. Aaron took that as a sign to kiss my breasts.

As he did that, I tried to undo his pants and pull them off but it wasn't quite possible. He stopped kissing me and undid them and pulled them off.

"Better," I said.

Before he got back onto the bed, I pulled down his boxers and then pulled him back onto me.

"I want it and any which way you can give it to me."

Aaron smiled and kissed me.


	4. Anatomy and Tyler

**Note: I don't own anything 'Covenant' related...just my own character...decided to repost after it was taken down but without any changes...**

* * *

That night made up for my (Annie's) night with Reid ten times over. I knew Aaron had a lot of experience and it showed in what he did to me. When I left the next morning for class, I ran into a neighbor and he commented that I must have had a 'fun' night.

"Oh, yes. Maybe you could try to make tomorrow night better. Come over around 9."

Reid was actually in class that day so I used the opportunity to add salt to his wound.

"Hey, Tyler. I heard that you're great in this class and I was wondering if you could tutor me. In return, I would be very willing to help you with Anatomy. Come to my dorm around 8. Okay?"

I smiled at Tyler and went to my seat. I could hear Reid and Tyler talking about something and just grinned when I heard Tyler tell Reid to back off. Aaron sat beside me and kissed me, while looking up at Reid.

The day went by fine. During lunch, Sarah and Kate tried to ask me about my date with Aaron and only when I knew Reid was listening did I go into detail.

"Honestly, if you weren't dating Pogue and Caleb, I'd tell you to take Aaron for a spin. He'll show you the top of the world. And don't get me started on what he can do with his tongue."

They giggled while I gave Reid a devilish grin. He got up from the table and stocked off.

Aaron had wanted to come over that night for round 2 but I told him that I had a tutor coming. He asked who and when I mentioned Tyler's name, he laughed.

"There isn't anything that Simms can teach you that I can't teach you better."

"Aaron, who says Tyler's going to teach me anything? What if I want to teach him?" I said, before closing the door in his face.

"What the hell, Naomi?"

I opened the door and looked at Aaron.

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean that we're in a relationship. Of all people, I thought you would know that. Why don't we call this thing between us 'friends with benefits'? Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, before leaving.


	5. Cast Aside

**Note: I don't own anything 'Covenant' related...just my own character...decided to repost after it was taken down but without any changes...**

* * *

Tyler came right on time with his books. I took them from him and threw them onto my bed. I pushed him against my door and kissed him. He gladly returned it and held me tight to his body. I moved my hips against his and he moaned.

"I thought I was the one whose supposed to moan."

I pulled him with me until we collided into the edge of my bed. I grabbed the corner of my comforter and flung it off the bed. Tyler's books fell to the floor with a bang. I pulled him down on top of me and started to suck on his ear lobe. He moaned again.

I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he allowed me to take it off. It went on the floor next to his books. His fingers were quick to find the buttons of my shirt and undid them. I slipped my arms out and he attacked my bra. I chuckled.

"Um, Tyler. The clasps in the front."

"Oh, sorry."

He moved his hands from under me to the front clasp. He was still having trouble so I undid the clasp but allowed him to pull my bra off. Unlike Aaron, he didn't immediately look down to stare at my boobs.

"I thought I was teaching you about Anatomy."

"We could teach each other," he suggested.

I got Tyler's pants off before there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off," I yelled.

"Tyler, you in there?"

"Shit, man," Tyler said, getting off of me.

He pulled on his pants and I covered myself with a sheet. Tyler opened the door and there stood Caleb Danvers.

"Um, sorry, Ty. I need to find Reid and he's not answering his phone. He's not in his dorm room, either. Any idea where he could be?"

"Nicky's? After class he took off. Didn't really say where he was going. Why?"

"I felt something. You didn't?"

"I've been busy."

"And I'd like to get back to where we were so if you could, Caleb, please leave," I called from the bed.

Caleb briefly looked past Tyler at me and I waved. He sheepishly smiled and left. I tried to coax Tyler back into bed.

"I should go help Reid. He's probably in trouble."

"Sure. As long as you come back here after finding him. That way we can finish what we started."

He kissed me and agreed. He grabbed his shirt and books before leaving my room.

Tyler didn't come back that night. I waited up for him but once the clock hit midnight, I gave up. The next morning, I went up to him in the hallway. Reid was beside him and he didn't look good.

"So you found him. You didn't keep your promise though."

"It was late when we got back or else I would have came over."

"You could come over now. Don't you have a spare period?"

"Not until later. Maybe then."

"Just tell me when and I'll be there."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. He told me when his free period was and I left.

I had been in my room for five minutes before there was a knock. I undid the buttons on my shirt and opened the door. Instead of Tyler, his blonde 'brother' was leaning against the door frame.

"Is this how you answer the door for everyone?"

"Only when I'm expecting someone worth it," I said, doing the buttons up.

"What did I ever do to you to piss you off?"

"You pushed someone I know out of the bed the morning after. That wasn't cool, Reid. By that one simple action, you crushed her."

"What can I say?"

"Nothing. Your actions speak louder than words. Please leave. Tyler should be here shortly."

"No, he won't. How can you not see that I like you?"

"Come off of it, Reid. You don't like girls. You like getting girls and I'm probably the only girl whose ever turned you down. Get it through your skull. I don't want you."

My eyes broke contact with his and the corners of his lips turned up into a smirk.

"You're lying, Naomi. You want me."

"And risk getting something from you? No thanks."

"But you sleep with Abbot and now you're after Tyler. First you go after someone I can't stand and now you're going after my brother. You're trying to piss me off. Is this your payback for something that I did to your friend?"

"You're an ass, Reid Garwin. You're just mad that I won't have anything to do with you. Now leave!"

I tried pushing Reid away from my doorway but he grabbed my hands and pulled me into him. I tried to shove him away but he held on and kissed me. I didn't want to but I melted in his arms. I dropped my arms to my side.

"Now that you've got a taste of me, you won't want anyone else."

"Get over yourself. You're not that great."

I was finally able to push Reid away and looked into the hallway.

"Hey, Aaron. Ready for round 2?"

He stopped and smiled. He came over and pushed Reid out of the doorway.

"Out of my way, Garwin. The lady and I have things to do."

Aaron walked into my room and I turned to Reid.

"How does it feel to be cast aside? Doesn't feel good, does it? Imagine having the night of your life with a guy you like, only to have him push you out of bed the next morning. Imagine seeing the look of disgust in his eyes every time you look at him. Imagine a girl thinking that it was because of her that he acted that way. How do you feel now, huh, Reid? How do you feel?" I seethed, getting angrier with every sentence.

I slammed the door in his face.

"Annie?" he asked through the door.


End file.
